1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outlet of a spigot, and more particularly to an outlet of a spigot that can provide a preferred cleaning effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional spigot is mounted on a washbasin to spray water out from an outlet to allow a user to wash hands or objects.
The shape of the outlet of the conventional spigot may be circular or flat, so the water column sprayed out from the outlet is also circular or flat. However, the circular column or the flat water column cannot meet the requirement of washing a long object, such as hands and may decrease the washing efficiency. In addition, the water column may spray everywhere when the water pressure is increased and this wastes water.
The invention provides an outlet of a spigot that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.